Living Room 3
Main = Living Room 3, also known as CAM 8, is a location in Five Nights at Wario's 3. If the player hides in this room, Waluigi and Yoshi are active. Appearance The Living Room 3 resembles more of a kitchen than a living room. There are drapes hanging near the windows. There is a heater, plus a wooden table with silverware, plates and some tea cups. There is also a staircase in the distance. Mechanics * The player can cut the lights in any camera Yoshi and Waluigi aren't in. This blocks their path and acts as a wall. However, only one light can be off at any time. * As the phone call states, the clock will scare Yoshi and Waluigi out of the room every hour. But try to pretend it isn't there, as it will rarely ever save you, and timing the clock with an enemy's appearance in the room is difficult. * Waluigi's route is CAMs 2, 1, and 10 (Kitchen, Living Room, and Laundry). * Yoshi's route is CAMs 4, 5, and 7 (Bedroom, Living Room 2, and Staircase). Tips * Yoshi appears to be faster and more aggressive than Waluigi, so focus Yoshi over Waluigi if they are both close to your location. * It would be best to try and keep Waluigi back whenever Yoshi is in the Bedroom '''just so you have enough space between '''Waluigi and your location to keep Yoshi at bay. But if he goes to Living Room 2, immediately cut the lights on the Staircase. * Something you could do to make the night incredibly easier, is to cut the lights on CAM 4, and constantly watch Waluigi on the cameras. When the clock reaches 5 AM, cut the lights of the room Waluigi is just about to enter. Audio Living Room 3 intro. Trivia * Toad's Diary can be found on the table here, but it cannot be seen on the Monitor. ** Clicking it will return the player to the Night 4 selection screen; this is especially convenient if the player is facing an inevitable death, and does not want to be jumpscared. * Sometimes Wario Man can be seen here on the Monitor. * Albeit called a "living room", the room much more resembles a dining room, as evidenced by the table with tea sets on it. * When cutting a light off in a room, the room may be displayed as "Playroom." * The player may choose to hide in this room on Night 4 if they completed the Bathroom on Night 2. |-| Images = Gallery old_dining_room_.jpg|Original unmodified Living Room 3. Fnaw 3 LR3 Waluigi.png|Waluigi in Living Room 3 with the player. Fnaw 3 LR3 Yoshi.png|Yoshi in Living Room 3 with the player. Fnaw 3 LR 3 CAM 8.png|Living Room 3 as seen on the Monitor. LR3W.png|Wario in Living Room 3. Fnaw 3 LR 3 Luigi.png|Luigi in Living Room 3. Fnaw 3 LR 3 DK.png|DK in Living Room 3. LR3WM.png|Wario Man in Living Room 3. Fnaw 3 LR 3 BR Monitor.png|Living Room 3 as seen through the Bedroom Monitor. Toad diary.png|Toad's diary found in Living Room 3. Notice the background is The Office from the second game. Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Wario's 3 Category:Browse